


Caught in the Act: A Series of One-shots (Avengers/ Reader)

by CommanderAnzu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Submission, dominance play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderAnzu/pseuds/CommanderAnzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of one-shots about what happens when each of the Avengers walks in on you masturbating. Enjoy ;)<br/>TIME FOR THE READER TO GET SOME DICK<br/>(And pussy)<br/>These are the chapters that have been done:<br/>Loki<br/>Steve<br/>Bucky<br/>Clint<br/>Nat</p><p>I’m never going to not be a mess with updating so ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ good lucc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

The air in your room was slightly cool on your skin, giving you goosebumps.  You were watching TV after a long mission; some rerun of a _Star Trek_ episode.  Normally you’d be content to sit there and watch the antics of your favorite starship captain, Kirk, but tonight the show just wasn’t holding your attention.  You turned off the TV and lay back on your bed, pulling the thick comforter around you.  Today’s mission had been the same as any; get information from a weak HYDRA base.  It had gone smoothly enough.  They had realized you were there, but they were a bit too late.  You had gotten the documents and were escaping before they could even sound the alarm.  The only injury you had sustained was a small cut on your shoulder, and the knife hadn’t even been poisoned.  Yes, today had been a fairly productive day.  Then why did it feel like you were missing something?

            You sighed heavily into the blanket.  You knew exactly what you were missing.  A lover.  You hadn’t been on a single date since you had finally landed a job working for SHIELD, and it was starting to make you a little frustrated.  Even more so since very single Avenger was extremely hot.  It was a privilege to work beside them, and even more of a privilege to have become their friend.  You smiled as you lay in bed and thought about them all.  Natasha had been the first to approach you, and the rest soon followed.  Nat, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Steve, Bucky, Thor, and surprisingly enough, Loki, had all somehow managed to become extremely attached to you over the past couple months.  At first you had been extremely nervous and careful of what you said around them, but then you realized they genuinely wanted to get to know you, you opened up.  Now, you considered them all to be your best friends.  Living in the Avengers tower with them was like a dream; one from which you hoped you’d never wake up.

            Speaking of dreams, you should probably head to bed.  You hadn’t gotten more than four hours of rest a night for the past week, and you wanted to take advantage of the time you had back in the tower before your next mission.  You turned on your side and tried to close your eyes.  Nothing.  You just weren’t tired.  Frustrated, you pulled out your phone and scrolled though all the messages you had missed while you were out on your mission.  A few messages from your best friend from high school, and a meme from Tony.  Typical stuff.

            You put down your phone and stared at the wall.  You really were feeling lonely.  Sitting up, you glanced around the room for something to occupy your time until you were feeling tired enough to sleep.  Your gaze landed on the book you had been in the middle of reading. 

            _Perfect,_ you thought as you picked it up and flipped to the bookmark, settling comfortably onto the bed and pulling the covers on top of you again.  The story thus far had been fairly stereotypical, so much so that you could probably guess the entire plot of the book.  Girl has mysterious powers.  Girl thinks she is an outcast.  Girl meets boy.  Boy thinks girl is amazing.  Lots of sexual tension, then some making out.  Girl saves world.  You were enjoying the read, but you weren’t far enough in to discover if the plot was what you predicted. As you continued, you discovered that you were actually way, way off.  You felt a faint heat in your cheeks.

            _This is not what I was expecting,_ you thought uncomfortably.  The book was basically porn.  You glanced at the cover again.  There was no indication that there was anything inappropriate, but then you pulled off the cover.  Damned book cover.  Someone had taken this library book and put some random book jacket on it.  You pursed your lips in annoyance, but then stopped. 

            _Might as well try it._

You continued to read, and as you read, you slowly got into the book.  It wasn’t just some dirty porn novel.  It was passionate and arousing and lovely.  You chewed your lip and pulled off the covers.  It was getting a little warm.  The characters in the book were so relatable; you could actually picture yourself as the main girl.  Then you started to picture the love interest as… them.  You your mouth fell open slightly as you continued to read, picturing that certain person as the one making love to the girl.  It was wonderful.  Until the book ended.  It was a very satisfying ending of course, but it left you wanting. 

You trailed your hand down your stomach and to the waistband of your pajama pants.  You slid your hands into your panties and over your sex, parting your lips to let out a shaky breath.  The wetness made it easy for you to push a finger inside immediately, and you began to slide your finger in and out gently.  Realizing that it wasn’t enough, you slid in a second finger and continued.  You kept going until you were breathing a little harder.  You suddenly noticed how hot it was in the room.  You pulled your fingers out and took off both your pajama pants and your underwear, leaving you with only a tank top that was slightly too small.  You threw the clothes off the bed, enjoying the sudden coolness of the air on your lower body.  You spread your legs and thrust two fingers into yourself.  Your other hand found your clit and you rubbed it slowly, shudders wracking your body whenever you found a particularly good spot.  Moaning, you inserted a third finger.  You were panting now.  The wetness was staring to drip down onto your sheets, and your toes curled as you tried to spread your legs wider, to feel more.  As you felt yourself beginning to climax you heard the creak of your bedroom door and a sharp intake of breath.  Moaning uncontrollably, you came, not paying any attention to anything but the feeling of your fingers.  You finished and pulled your hands away from your sex, and you brought one up to your mouth and licked your fingers. Feeling dazed, you sat up.  You glanced at the door and saw a figure standing there silently.  You shrieked.


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has stumbled upon you masturbating. Well, he IS the God of Mischief...

The God of Mischief was standing at the foot of your bed, looking both surprised and bemused.  You scrambled to cover yourself with the blanket, and then you looked at him accusingly.

“What the HELL,” you said, managing to keep your voice somewhat steady.  “Are you doing in here?”

“Next time you wish to pleasure yourself, you might want to lock the door, darling,” Loki said with obvious relish.  He smiled.  “I was only stopping by to ask a question.”

You clutched the blankets closer.  “Please don’t walk in without knocking.”

Loki walked over until he was right beside you. “Don’t you wish to know what I was going to ask?” he murmured.

You flushed.  “No,” you squeaked.  “Go away, please.  Now is not exactly a great time.”

In one quick movement, Loki ripped the blanket off of you and flung it to the other side of the room.

Your heartbeat spiked. “Loki, what the f-“

You paused when you saw his emerald eyes glint dangerously.  Almost as if he knew you had been picturing him as the one making love to you.

“Continue,” he stated simply.  He stood there beside your bed with an expectant look on his face.

You didn’t move.  “Continue what?” you asked dumbly.

Loki gestured to your legs, which you were pressing together as tightly as you could.  “Continue what you were doing,” he said, as if the answer was obvious.

You squirmed.  “Wha… no.”

“What did you say?” he asked, his voice lowering.

“No,” you repeated.

Loki sat on the side of your bed with a very serious expression on his face.  “That wasn’t a suggestion, love. You know, I am quite capable of making you do it…” His voice trailed off and he turned his head to stare at his palm, from which a bright green glow had begun to emanate.  You shivered.

“Alright,” you said quietly.  Loki turned back to look at you, and his the glow from his palm faded quickly.

“Wonderful.” He smiled at you.

You cursed your inconceivable idiocy and not locking the door, but some part deep inside your mind entirely displeased with this turn of events.  Well, maybe not _that_ deep inside. 

You made sure your legs were still reasonably together, and you slowly pushed a finger inside yourself.

“So I can see,” Loki commanded.

You flushed even harder and spread your legs a bit.

“More.”

You spread your legs as far as they could go and leaned back onto the pillows, trying to hide your face.  At this point, you were blushing so hard the heat radiating from our cheeks was probably detectable to the frost giant sitting on your bed.   You immediately heard his voice again.

“I need to see your face, love.”

You mumbled a curse and sat back up, putting a pillow behind your back so you could lie comfortably.  Then you continued to push the finger in and out, trying to avoid looking at the Asgardian in front of you.  You heard the wet sounds coming from your lower half and bit your lips, hoping he wouldn’t comment.

“Another finger.”  You glanced at his face and saw him staring at you with no readable expression on his face.

You slid in another finger and continued.  A small moan escaped your lips. You were starting to get more into it, and you reached your other hand down and began to rub your clit.

Loki’s hand shot out immediately and grabbed yours, effectively stopping you.

“Did I say you were allowed to do that?” he asked quietly.

“No,” you said, swallowing.

“Then don’t do it,” he said sweetly, his voice dripping with both honey and poison. 

You nodded and pulled your hand away, but continued with your two fingers.  You ached for more.

“Another finger.”

You added the third finger, gasping when you felt yourself stretch out once again.  You moved your fingers faster, hoping the stimulation was enough to bring you over the edge.  Glancing at Loki, your breath caught in your throat.  His gaze was entirely clouded with lust, and his arousal was obvious by the bulge in his black jeans. You licked your lips instinctively.  He noticed and met your eyes with a look of pure desire.  You were about to come again.  You clenched your eyes shut and moaned loudly. 

“Stop.”  Loki’s voice was loud in the silent room.

“Nngh,” was all you could get out.  You couldn’t stop: you were so close.

You stopped.  Not willingly, of course.  You opened your eyes and saw Loki’s hand glowing green.

“Loki,” you whined.

“Yes?” he asked, his eyes a cloudy green.

“Let me come.”  Your hips twitched.

“Mm, what’s the magic word?” he teased.

“Please let me come.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Loki made a movement with his hand, and suddenly your arms were bound above your head. 

“Wh-“ you started.

Loki’s mouth was on you, and you cried out with pleasure.  You had been so close that it didn’t take long.  He licked your sex until you were almost yelling his name. 

“Loki, I’m gonna-“ you stopped and groaned loudly.  Electricity shot through your entire body as you came for the second time, and Loki finally pulled his mouth away. 

He sat back on his knees, licking his lips.  “Good girl,” he murmured.

You could only pant in response.  Your hips fell back onto the bed, and you realized you didn’t remember having lifted them up in the first place.  You whimpered softly and tried to get into a seated position, but you had forgotten about your hands were bound, and you fell back onto the bed.

“Having trouble, love?”

“No.”

You could actually hear Loki’s grin.  “Of course not.”

Neither of you spoke for a moment, but then you finally surrendered.

“Can you undo this?” you asked, defeated.

You saw a flash of green light and then your hands fell back onto the bed.  You sat up and rubbed your wrists, but there was no mark.  Of course there was no mark: there had been no rope.  You licked your lips.  The feeling of being restrained wasn’t entirely awful.  You glanced at Loki and saw him watching you carefully.  He seemed to be waiting for some sort of response.  The thought puzzled you.  He had full control over you.  Why would he be waiting for you?

You got up from your seated position and crawled over to Loki, who was watching every move you made with a quiet intensity.  As you neared him, you kneeled in front of him and leaned forward to give him a quick kiss.  You pulled back and smiled shyly.

It seemed like that was all the permission he needed. 

He was on top of you in less than a second. His lips were on yours, and his hand was trailing down your chest.  At first you were too shocked to react, but he pulled back and looked in your still wide-open eyes. 

“Close your eyes, foolish girl,” he said gently. You nodded blankly.

He kissed you again, and you closed your eyes and melted into the kiss.  Loki’s tongue poked at your lips, which you parted eagerly.  You felt his tongue explore your mouth: you could taste yourself.  He slid his fingers over you, but he did not enter.  He pulled his mouth away from yours.  His green eyes spoke of pleasure beyond anything you’d ever experienced.

“Tell me what you want, darling,” he purred.

You groaned with both arousal and annoyance.  “Loki, please?”

“Please what?” he asked in mock confusion.  “I need to know the details.”

“You’re so annoying, I swear,” you mumbled.

Loki’s finger found your clit and he flicked over it once with his finger, making you arch your back and gasp out loud.  “What was that, love?”

“Please fuck me,” you panted.

“With pleasure,” he said, his eyes glinting with triumph.

A flash of green light, and you were both completely naked.  You almost laughed, but in the next second his already stiff member was rubbing against your wet slit.  You whimpered as he began to slide himself into you, and you had to take a moment to catch your breath once he was completely inside.  He was a lot bigger than you had anticipated.  The stretch was borderline painful.

“Sorry, love,” Loki murmured, caressing your face.  “Give it a moment.”

He shifted you so that your legs wrapped around him, and the slight change in position caused a drastic change in how you were feeling.  When Loki grinded his hips, you shuddered.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you moaned.  It felt too good.

“Darling, I haven’t even started yet,” Loki said, pleased with your response.

Loki began to pump himself in and out of you, watching your face to make sure you weren’t in pain.  Pain was the last thing on your mind.  He felt absolutely perfect.  Loki was starting to breathe heavily but continued to stare at you, enjoying the occasional stream of curses that would escape your lips.  Your eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he continued the rhythm.  It felt really nice, but you needed more.  And there was no way in hell you were asking for that. 

“Faster, darling?”

Your eyes shot open and you caught the wonderfully evil smirk Loki was giving you.  There was no possible way he could have heard that, right?

You nodded reluctantly. 

Loki clicked his tongue.  “Ah, ah.  Have you forgotten how to speak?  I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” you mumbled.

Loki drew his entire length out of you and stopped dead.  “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”  He was still giving you that positively malicious grin, but his eyes were hooded with lust.  You made a small whining noise and squeezed your legs around him tightly, hoping that it would give him the incentive to continue.

“I’ve yet to hear you give me a response,” Loki said idly.  He was rubbing the tip against your entrance, knowing full well how it agonized you.  He drew slow circles around your sex, making your hips buck up, begging to fill your insides once again.  You lay there panting before finally managing a reply.

“Fuck me faster, Loki,” you groaned in defeat. 

“Good girl."

He immediately plunged himself back inside, and you gasped loudly.  He was moving at a much quicker pace, and it made your insides feel as if you were melting around him despite the slightly cooler temperature of his body compared to your own.  Loki thrust himself into you as fast as he thought you could handle it, and you couldn’t keep your legs around him anymore.  You let them spread out once again so that you could feel Loki reaching even deeper.  The wet sounds of sex filled the room, along with both of your haggard breathing.

“ _Fuck,_ ” you were whispering repeatedly.  Through his lust, Loki raised an eyebrow at you.

“You breed with the mouth of a goat,” he said with a twinge of something in his voice.  Disapproval?  Arousal?

“Then shut me up,” you managed.

“I did not say I was not enjoying it.”

“Just kiss me.”

Without any further hesitation, Loki pressed his mouth to yours with a fervor that you hadn’t imagined he could possess.  His breathing was erratic, and his tongue was ardently entwining with your own.  You felt your body seize up, and Loki sucked in a quick breath. His hand snaked down to where your bodies were connected and began to tease your clit.  Not able to contain yourself, you moaned loudly into his mouth. You weren’t going to last much longer if he was doing this. Loki pulled his mouth away.  Through your drunken state of pleasure, you admired his pink, slightly swollen lips. You wanted those lips all over your body.  Your hips bucked as he flicked your clit, and you felt yourself squeeze around his pulsing length.

“You are not to come until I allow it,” he commanded, feeling your insides contracting around him.

“Not possible,” you panted.  There was no way you would be able to hold back in this state.

“Again, not a suggestion, love,” Loki reminded, his eyes flashing.  “This is your punishment for pleasuring yourself.  It is a sin, you know.”

“I… Ngh, I can’t…” You were breathing so hard you thought your chest would explode.  “I’m gonna come…”

“Not yet,” Loki murmured. “Hold on a little longer.”

You clenched your eyes shut and tried to steady your breathing.  Your heart was threatening to beat out of your chest, and you felt like you were coming apart at the seams.  Loki’s hips were twitching with each thrust.  Your hands grasped the sheets as he rammed himself inside you.

“Loki, please,” you pleaded.  Your legs were beginning to shake with effort.

One last thrust. “Come.”

You shrieked as you came explosively around him, clenching the sheets in your fists as you fell apart.  Loki muttered a curse in a language you couldn’t quite indentify and followed suit, and you felt a warmth fill your insides. Slowly letting go of the sheets, you lay your head back on the bed.  Loki lay down next to you, careful to roll off of you first.  You two laid there for what may have been seconds, or what may have been an hour.  When your breathing had slowed, you turned your head to face him.  Again, he was watching you with a mild curiosity in his eyes.  You suddenly had a burning question.

“So, what did you want to ask me?” you asked, a little breathlessly.

Loki seemed surprised for a moment, but his expression soon turned to one of amusement.  “I was going to ask what all the noise was.  You do realize I can hear the sounds you were making from my room?”

Your face paled.  “You’re joking.”

Loki shook his head.  “It’s muffled by the wall, obviously.  But I can, in fact, hear most of the sounds you make from your room.”

When you had first been assigned the room next to Loki’s, you had been more than thrilled.  Now, it seemed like a nightmare.

“Oh my god, you can hear me sing in the shower?” you asked, horrified.

“But of course.” Loki smirked.  “You’re quite good.”

You groaned and rubbed your palm on your forehead in exasperation.  “This is so embarrassing.”

“Why is that?”  Loki asked.

“You never told me,” you accused.

“I rather enjoyed it, and I knew if you were aware I’d never hear anything from this room.”

“You knew I was masturbating.”

“Perhaps I did.”

You stuck out your lower lip in an exaggerated angry pout.  “I hate you.”

Loki just smiled and brought his hand up to your face, stroking your cheek tenderly.

“I do not believe you mean that, darling.”

Blushing slightly, you took the hand that was stroking your cheek and held it tightly in your own.  Loki’s fingers curled around yours, and you gave him a pleased smile. 

“You’re not too bad,” you said, turning your head away from him in an attempt to look nonchalant. 

Loki immediately untwined his fingers from yours and grabbed your chin to turn your face back towards his, holding your head in place with an unbreakable grip.  Startled, you met his emerald eyes with your (e/c) ones nervously.  You couldn’t break away from his intense gaze.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” he mused. A hint of a smile played at his lips, which were barely two inches from yours.  “Because next time, I’m going to make you kneel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooooooooooooo okay so according to the comments, next up is steve, then bucky, then others! :D you guys are picking all my favorites first i love it!!!! also i'm gonna try to update every week but school is a thing so like please don't count on that


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most innocent of the Avengers. I mean, you thought it was. Stevie's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so long i'm a piece of shit oops  
> Also! This may be a little OOC but i really love the idea of dominant! Steve because yaas  
> Bucky's next and boy after seeing civil war ive got some material for tHAt

Steve's face was as red as the stripes on the American flag. The heat from his cheeks was radiating across the room to where you were, sitting perfectly still. You tried to push through the tangled mess of emotions that was blocking you from giving him any reasonable explanation, but found that all you could do was make a strangled sound of embarrassment. Steve's eyes, which had been on yours, traveled slowly down your almost entirely naked form until he reached where your hand had been a minute before. If it was even possible, he flushed even more. You pressed your legs together quickly and pulled the shirt back down, finally able to function enough to feel ashamed. He stopped looking at you, the shame apparent on his face. Of all people, sweet, innocent Steve had seen you. You opened your mouth to speak, but you were cut off.  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." Steve stuttered.  
His eyes were everywhere in the room except on you.  
"I didn't mean... I didn't know you were... I'm so sorry..." Despite the apology, Steve stayed rooted to the same spot, his eyes still darting around the room but refusing to meet yours.  
"It's my fault," you managed. "I sh- shouldn't have left the door unlocked. I'm sorry you had to, um, sorry you had to see that."  
Steve rubbed his neck, a nervous gesture that was undeniably adorable.  
Your eyes met. "I... I heard you calling out my name..." His voice was barely above a whisper.  
Your eyes widened. You must have moaned his name pretty loudly without realizing.  
His voice got hoarse in his attempts to explain himself. "I thought you needed me."  
"I-" You paused and looked into his brilliant blue eyes; they gave you a sudden surge of confidence. "I do," you said quietly.  
Something strange came over Steve. You could see the confusion and surprise first. Then his blue eyes gleamed with something you couldn't place.  
"I'm not sure I understand," he said slowly.  
You bit your lip in frustration. Then you steeled yourself with a deep breath and spoke.  
"Look, I know this situation isn't ideal, but I really like you," you said quickly. "You probably aren't the type who has pre-marital sex, but, I mean... if you're interested..." You inwardly groaned at your awkward proposal.  
Steve looked stunned.  
"I'm sorry if I just made you uncomfortable," you stammered. "You can leave."  
Steve blinked at you and then began to move slowly towards you. Your breath caught in your throat.  
Steve reached the side of your bed and tilted his head to the side, studying you.  
"You want to have sex?" His voice was low.  
"Well... Yes." You stopped pressing your legs together and let them fall apart slightly, and Steve's eyes made their way back down to where you were dripping onto the sheets.  
"Yes, please," he said, his voice cracking slightly.  
You paused, feeling your heartbeat through your entire body.  
"Come on, then."  
Steve leaned over so that he was directly above you.  
"Are you sure you want this?" His voice was thick with lust.  
"Absolutely," you answered, itching for him to put his hands on you.  
For some reason, Steve still seemed hesitant to touch you.  
"May I... May I kiss you?"  
"Oh my gOD, Steve."  
You pulled his face down to yours and kissed him with every ounce of the passion you had felt for him for the past two years, and he responded exactly as you had always dreamed.  
His hands were immediately in your hair and his body was on top of yours, pressing down with only a slight amount of his full weight.  
You bit at his lip softly, and he opened his mouth to allow your tongue in. You wriggled with delight as his hands slid down from your hair to your neck and then your chest, and then continued down to the hem of your shirt. He pulled at it gently, but his hands didn't move from there.  
He broke the kiss, panting. "Can I-"  
"Steve stop aSKING GODDAMMIT."  
"I just wanted to-" Steve's voice trailed off as you sat up and pulled the shirt over your head, then tossing it onto the floor.  
Steve's eyes were all over your body, taking in ever inch of your naked form.  
"You know, it's awfully embarrassing to be the only one undressed here," you pointed out teasingly.  
"Oh, sure," Steve mumbled, obviously distracted by your breasts.  
He pulled the wrinkled t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor where yours had disappeared to.  
"Keep going," you prompted.  
Steve got off the bed and pulled down his flannel pajama pants (which were red, white, and blue courtesy of Nat) and faced you, cocking his head to the side in an unspoken question. His boxers were a pale blue.  
"Come on, keep going." You smiled at him.  
Steve looked embarrassed, but he dropped his boxers and let them fall to his feet, and he carefully stepped out of them.  
Your eyes immediately went to his erection and you found yourself licking your lips. You wanted to taste him.  
"Come over here," you said, patting the bed.  
He sat down next to you and continued to look at you for instructions. You briefly wondered why he was being so passive, but then banished the thought as you got a good look at Captain America sitting on your bed naked with a huge erection standing straight at attention.  
"Lay down."  
Steve laid down, and as he did you straddled his legs. He looked at you in surprise.  
"Just try not to buck your hips and don't be afraid to come," you told him as you wrapped your hands around his shaft.  
"Okay," he breathed, and then it turned into a low groan as you took his cock in your mouth. You swiped your tongue over it and then brought it out of your mouth and looked up to gauge his expression.  
His eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was open, panting softly. You grinned and licked up the side of his shaft slowly, getting as much of your saliva onto it as you possibly could. Then you took it back in your mouth and sucked hard. Steve groaned and gripped the back of your head with one hand.  
You bobbed your head up and down on his dick, pausing once in awhile to lick the precum off the tip. You continued until he was almost shaking beneath you.  
"I think I'm g- oh god, I'm gonna come," he said, straining to get the words out as his hand gripped your hair tighter.  
You sucked hard and took him as deep as you possibly could as he released into your mouth, muttering your name over and over.  
You swallowed all you could and then you took your mouth off of him.  
He was breathing hard as he let go of your hair.  
"Was that good?" you asked him, wiping your mouth off with your hand.  
He stared at you in a daze. "Yeah. That was great."  
He sat up with some difficulty. "Do you want me to do that for you?" he asked.  
You almost laughed at this question.  
"Why are you asking me all these questions? Have you never had sex before?"  
Steve looked uncomfortable. You froze.  
"Steve, how much action have you gotten in the past?" you asked cautiously.  
Steve's eyes widened. "Um. What do you mean by that?"  
"Steve. How many times have you had sex."  
Steve looked away.  
"Well, not really any times."  
"And so you thought you'd just ask me what to do?"  
"I guess?" Steve was blushing now.  
"Steve there's nothing wrong with that, it's just... I'm not used to this. I'm not normally the one in charge, if you catch my drift."  
Steve looked at you blankly.  
"You don't catch my drift," you realized.  
"Not really."  
"I want you to... well, you don't have to, but normally I like guys who dominate me," you said quickly, stumbling over your words in your embarrassment.  
Steve looked at you in shock. "Girls like that?" he asked, clearly not comfortable with the suggestion.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry, it's okay," you stammered. "You don't have to. I don't want to make you to do anything you don't want to do. I can help you through this, it's a learning experien-"  
You were cut off as Steve's mouth met your own roughly. He pushed you down onto the bed with enough force to make the bed give an uncertain creak, and then his hand was on your jaw, pulling your mouth open to let his tongue inside.  
You whimpered softly and wrapped your arms around him, digging your nails into his back.  
Steve's tongue explored your mouth with the passion you had shown him earlier, times ten. His hands were all over your breasts, kneading them and tugging at your nipples until they hardened at his touch. Then his mouth left yours and began kissing and biting a trail down your neck and to your collarbone, which he nipped and licked at. You moaned. This was exactly what you wanted.  
He took a nipple into his mouth and bit down gently, rolling it between his teeth until you were whimpering. Then his mouth left you and he was looking directly at you with unbridled lust.  
"Turn onto your front." His voice sounded different somehow. Almost as if... You bit your lip. This was his Captain America voice. You had heard it countless times on missions, but he always adopted a friendlier and more casual tone around the Avengers tower. This was different. This was the man who took control. And you weren't about to disobey Captain America.  
You flipped onto your stomach.  
"Good," he breathed. "Now just do as I say."  
You shivered slightly as he placed his lips on the back of your neck.  
You murmured his name as he kissed down your back and to the top of your butt. He placed one last kiss at the very lowest point of your back, and then he stroked your sides.  
"Get on your knees."  
You started to turn around, but Steve's hands stopped you.  
"Not like that."  
He lifted you by your hips and you took the hint and settled down on your hands and knees in front of him.  
Steve's hands rubbed your backside slowly.  
"You're dripping," you heard him whisper as his hands worked closer and closer to your entrance.  
"Nngh," you mumbled as you pushed your face into a pillow. You shifted your knees so that your legs spread wider.  
"You want something inside you, don't you?"  
"Yes," you whined, your voice muffled by the pillow.  
You moaned as he slid a finger inside you and crooked it.  
"God, Steve," you moaned, turning your head so you could breathe easier.  
"More?"  
"Still asking questions, aren't you?"  
Your grin turned into a gasp as he slapped your backside lightly and then slid a second finger in. You moaned at the stretch; his fingers were bigger than you had expected.  
He began to move his fingers in and out at a steady pace, and he continued to place open mouthed kisses on your back.  
He pumped his fingers inside you as you slowly reached your breaking point. You were about to come.  
"You can't come yet." Steve stopped and pulled out his fingers.  
You opened your mouth to protest, but he cut you off.  
"Turn back around."  
When you turned around, you almost came at the sight of him. His hair was a complete mess and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His face was flushed, and his fingers were wet as he put them to your lips. The way he was looking at you, you knew he wanted to be inside you as much as you were aching for it.  
"Clean them off," he commanded.  
You took his fingers into your mouth and licked them clean. Steve watched with a lustful gaze, and when you were done he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between your legs.  
"I'm so glad it's you," he whispered, kissing your forehead before thrusting his hips and filling you completely.  
You arched your back and gasped in pleasure, not bothering to question what he meant. His cock filled you completely, and at that moment you were sure you'd never be satisfied with anyone else.  
"God, Steve," you were gasping. "You're perfect."  
Steve started to move slowly at first, but he began to gain speed as he went. He was panting your name.  
"You feel so good," he breathed. "You're so wet, it feels like I'm melting."  
His words made you tighten around him, and he let out a groan that almost made you come.  
"Steve," you whimpered, and then he covered your moans with his mouth. He kissed you roughly and thoroughly. His tongue entwined with your own, and you lost yourself in the sensation of him inside you.  
He pumped himself in a few more times and then began to lose it. He pulled his mouth from yours, and you noticed his lips were slightly swollen. It was a good look on him.  
"You look so beautiful."  
He attacked your neck with his mouth, biting you harder than you would have expected from him. You could feel the hickeys he was leaving. You moaned.  
"Oh god, I'm getting close."  
"Me too."  
Steve was murmuring praises against your skin, making you blush and tighten around him again.  
His thrusts started getting sporadic, and you wrapped one of your legs around him in an effort to pull him even closer to you.  
"I'm gonna come," he panted.  
"Touch me right here," you gasped, moving his hand to where your clit throbbed, untouched.  
Steve found it with no problem and sent you over the edge seconds before he came inside you. You each murmured the others name against their lips as you both came, and when you were spent, he pulled out and flopped on the bed beside you.  
You both lay there, breathing heavily. You were the first to speak.  
"Thanks."  
Steve looked over at you with confusion.  
"What?"  
"Thanks for doing what I wanted. Also for letting me take your virginity. Which I'm seriously doubting I did after all that."  
Steve looked embarrassed. "That wasn't just what you wanted. I really wanted that, too."  
You sat up and looked at him as he continued.  
Steve sat up, too. "I actually... I mean, I was definitely a virgin, but I knew what to do before. I just didn't want to scare you off."  
You gaped at him. "How did you know all that... all that?"  
Steve shrugged. "Tony brought the existence of porn to my attention."  
You flushed at the thought of Steve watching porn. Steve watching other people have sex. Steve feeling a little flustered himself and pulling his half-hard cock out of his pants, stroking it in time with the male's thrusts. Steve coming and spurting it all over his chest, maybe moaning out your name...  
"You saw me masturbating, Steve," you said slowly.  
"Where are you going with this?" he asked suspiciously.  
"It's only fair you let me see you."  
Steve smirked at you. "We'll see." He ruffled your hair. "But I'm pretty spent right now."  
"Me too." You threw your arms around him and brought him back down onto the bed.  
"Cuddle with me," you commanded.  
Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around you. "Alright."  
As you felt your consciousness slip away, you heard his voice again.  
"You really like me?" he was asking.  
"Of course," you murmured sleepily.  
"That's good." You could hear the smile on his face. "I really like you too."  
You fell asleep curled up in his arms.  
When he saw you were asleep, he placed a kiss on your neck.  
"I really love you," he whispered, and then he, too, fell asleep.


	4. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky seems a little surprised, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably OOC, who knows  
> Next up is Hawkeye, but honestly i dont know enough about him to make a good one but im gonna try my best!!! Ol birdbrain cant be that hard  
> Lol hard  
> Get it because penis

Bucky was standing at the foot of your bed with a chocolate bar frozen halfway to his mouth.  
"Bucky??"  
You felt the blood drain from your face as you locked eyes with the man whose name had been on your lips when you came. You could only hope he hadn't heard it.  
A spark of something odd glinted in his eyes as he took in the sight of you. You suddenly remembered your indecency and pulled your shirt down and your comforter up to cover yourself while your mind was grasping for an explanation, or an apology.  
"I... I can... I can explain this... I think..." you stammered.  
Bucky eventually regained his senses and blinked at you slowly.  
"You hungry, doll?" he croaked as he held out his chocolate bar.  
You shook your head nervously.  
"Me neither."  
Bucky dropped his chocolate bar on the floor and was at the side of your bed in seconds. He leaned over and placed his arms on either side of you, preventing you from going anywhere. His steel blue eyes locked onto yours, and you felt yourself flush. Your grip tightened on your comforter.  
"Why were you touching yourself?" Bucky asked quietly. "A dame as beautiful as you shouldn't be lonely."  
"I- I just..." You panicked. "I'm sorry?"  
"You should be," Bucky reprimanded lightly. Then his voice got low. "Especially since the fella whose name you just moaned would be more than happy to help you out."  
Your eyes widened. "You did hear."  
"You weren't exactly being quiet," Bucky said, his pouty lips turning up in an incredibly sexy smirk. "So how about it?"  
"H-how about what?" you stammered, still trying to process this sudden turn of events.  
"How about you let me help you out?" Bucky whispered, his face mere inches from your own.  
"Please," you breathed right before your mouths crashed into each other. You couldn't help smiling against his mouth, and you could feel his smirk on your lips. Then his tongue slid into your mouth, and you moaned softly. He was extremely experienced, and you felt yourself becoming intoxicated by the passionate storm that was Bucky Barnes. You had never realized just how much you loved the taste of chocolate.  
You felt him shove the comforter out of the way, which you had discarded moments ago to run your fingers through his silky hair. His weight pressed down onto you, the hard shaft of his erection pressing against your thigh; his hands were all over your body. His fingers found your nipples through your shirt and he pinched them until you had to tear your mouth away from his to breathe properly. He took the opportunity to rid you of your shirt completely, and he took off his own as well, tossing them both somewhere beside the bed. Newly unrestricted by the cloth, Bucky kissed a line up the underside of your breast and then took a nipple into his mouth and bit down softly. His one hand worked the other breast while his the remaining hand began trailing down to your entrance. You moaned as he rolled the nipple between his teeth and reached your wet slit simultaneously. He pulled his mouth off of you to give you a crooked grin as he rubbed a finger over your entrance and watched you try to keep your expression as neutral as possible.  
"You're awfully wet down here," Bucky noted with a certain amount of satisfaction. "Are you telling me you got this hot and bothered over thinking about me fucking you?"  
"N-no," you protested, but you knew it was the wrong answer as soon as it left your lips.  
"Don't lie to me," Bucky said dangerously, raising am eyebrow at you. "Or maybe I'll just have to satisfy myself without you."  
"You wouldn't?" you said cautiously.  
Bucky set his jaw determinedly and untied his pajama pants.  
"B-Buck..." You trailed off as he pulled out his cock and began stroking it right in front of your face.  
"I was in the army," Bucky said through pants. "We are on our own for longer than you could imagine."  
"Bucky, please," you whispered.  
Bucky stroked himself faster.  
"I want to know exactly what you were thinkin' about when I walked in," he insisted. "Explain in detail."

Your eyes were on his cock, which was about a foot from your face at this point. He was straddling your torso in a way that made every movement of his hand on himself very,  _very_ obvious to you. You whimpered.

"I was thinking about you fucking me so hard that I couldn't walk straight," you managed.  
"You're such a dirty girl," Bucky breathed. "Keep going."  
You looked into his eyes and saw them flash a dark, cloudy blue. You licked your lips and continued.  
"I was thinking about your cock fucking me into the sheets until I'm screaming your name. I want you to violate me in every way possible, please just touch me."  
You knew you were whining at this point, but you didn't care. If you didn't get some super soldier dick in about three seconds you were going to give yourself the release you needed.  
Your words had quite the effect on Bucky. His cock twitched in his hand, and he pointed it at your face.  
"I want to come all over those pretty lips of yours," he said, his voice husky with lust. "Open your mouth."  
You opened your mouth and leaned closer as Bucky groaned softly and released in thick white ropes across the lower half of your face. You caught some in your mouth and swallowed it, and he groaned again at the sight. You leaned over and cleaned off his cock with your tongue, making sure he was ready to go again quickly. Fortunately for you, it appeared that the serum made his refractory period pretty much nonexistent, because his cock was hard in your mouth again in no time flat. You pulled yourself away from him and looked up expectantly.  
"Get on your hands and knees."  
You quickly obeyed, flushing as your backside was completely exposed to him.  
"What a beautiful ass," he murmured, rubbing his hands on everything he could reach. You whined desperately through your need.  
"What was that?" Bucky asked, squeezing you.  
"I want you," you pleaded. Bucky took his hands off of you.  
"I don't know if you really want it," Bucky teased, rubbing the head of his cock on your entrance, smearing around your wetness.  
"I really want it," you whispered, now shaking slightly.  
His grin was evident in his voice as he spoke.  
"Alright, I believe you." He paused. "As long as you promise me that when you come, you're screaming my name."  
"With pleasure," you promised desperately.  
"Exactly."  
He began to push himself inside you, and it was a fairly easy thing to do considering the excess of wetness already dripping down your thighs.  
You stifled a moan and positioned your knees farther apart so that your legs would spread even more.  
"Mm, so tight," Bucky mumbled as he became fully enveloped in your wet heat. You both stayed still for the briefest of moments, relishing in the feeling of the other. Then Bucky began to thrust himself into you at a steady rate, making it practically impossible for you to keep quiet. He was huge.  
"Buck- Bucky," you managed to pant. "Faster."  
"Alright," he responded breathlessly.  
He pumped himself into you faster, and you could feel his hot breath on your neck.  
"God, you're so wet," he murmured before placing a number of sloppy kisses on your neck and back.  
"B-Bucky," you moaned. "I'm gonna come."  
"Not yet," Bucky said, suddenly pulling out of you. You gasped at the emptiness.  
"I need you," you whined. "Put it back in."  
"Turn around."  
You turned around and flopped back down onto the bed. Your ignored lower regions throbbed almost painfully.  
"I need you inside me."  
"What's the magic word?" Bucky teased.  
"Fucking PLEASE," was all you could get out before Bucky had lined himself up at your entrance and thrust his hips in one quick motion, filling you completely. You gasped and arched your back in pleasure, causing Bucky to give you the tiniest of smiles before he began to move again. You grasped around for something to hold onto, but Bucky gripped both your hands in one of his and held them above your head.  
"You seem like the kinky type," Bucky breathed. "You like this?" He placed a series of open mouthed kisses on your neck and then looked back at your face expectantly.  
You were busy trying to contain yourself from making any horribly undignified noises, but the feeling of him inside you was bringing you closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. You managed to stick your tongue out at him playfully. Bucky's eyes widened, and then narrowed.  
"Bullseye, doll?"  
You just moaned in response, flushing at the obscene sound of hitting skin on skin.  
"You like it rough?"  
You nodded vigorously.  
"Perfect."  
Bucky's free hand gripped your jaw tightly and wrenched it upward to face him more directly. His steel blue eyes were hooded and cloudy, and you whimpered at him. He kissed you with the passion of a raging sea, making your stomach do flips and turns of glee and pleasure. He bit your lip and pulled your mouth open, and you could feel your breath intermingling before his tongue plunged into your mouth and you forgot pretty much everything else in the entire world.  
His thrusts were beginning to lose any sort of rhythm, and he pulled his mouth away.  
"Are you ready to come?" he panted, placing his thumb on your clit and rubbing in frantic circles.  
"Oh my gOD, yes," you yelled. "Bucky, please!"  
"I want to see your face when you come," he was whispering. "I want to see you lose yourself underneath me, and don't forget that my name needs to be the only thing that escapes those pretty lips."  
He rubbed your clit harder, and you reached the highest point of your mountain peak and jumped off.  
"BUCKY!"  
His name tore itself from your lips as you came.  
Bucky swore and groaned your name as he followed.  
You both were still for a moment, and then he shakily pulled out of you. His hands no longer bound your wrists, and he stared at you with satisfaction.  
"You're such a cutie." He leaned down to kiss your forehead, and then he set himself down beside you. You flipped to face him.  
"What were you doing up, anyway?" you asked sheepishly.  
"I..." Bucky trailed off and his eyes widened. "My chocolate!"  
You giggled and watched as he got up went over to pick up the discarded candy bar. Fortunately, it had been mostly wrapped, so it stayed pretty clean. He sat back on your bed and held it out to you.  
"Hungry now, doll?" he asked playfully.  
"Why not?" You smiled and bit a chunk off the chocolate bar. It tasted like his kiss. You flushed.  
"What?"  
Your heart sped up.  
"I think the taste of chocolate is- I mean... Y-you tasted like chocolate..." you muttered.  
Bucky stopped chewing his mouthful of chocolate, eyes wide. He spoke with his mouth full.  
"Well, shit," he exclaimed. Then he swallowed and his mouth turned up in an evil grin. The chocolate bar went flying as he pushed you down onto the bed again.  
"You're a filthy girl," he whispered darkly, and you licked the chocolate off your lips.  
"It's your fault," you protested weakly.  
"I know." Bucky's eyes sparkled with delight. "I'm definitely not complaining."


	5. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a sarcastic lil shit. But you're totally into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he fills you wth his........ birdseed

Clint raised his eyebrows at you.  
"Am I interrupting? I can come back later."  
"Jesus christ, Clint!" you exclaimed, blushing furiously. You pulled the sheets over yourself in an attempt at modesty, but you knew there was no coming back from what he'd seen. "Knock! You piece of shit!"  
"Hey, the door was unlocked!" he protested, holding his hands up in a seemingly innocent gesture with a cat-ate-the-canary grin plastered onto his face. "I was just coming to return this book you lent me." He tossed the book at you and it landed on the edge of your bed.  
"It's midnight," you monotoned.  
"Yeah, well, you're always awake," he argued. "I figured you were up doing that weird ass yoga shit so I thought I'd come by. Is that a new position called "lonely as fuck"?  
"Shut the hell up, you're just as single as I am."  
"You sounded pretty desperate, though," Clint teased, making obnoxious moaning noises.  
With your sheet wrapped around you, you tackled him to the ground, only surprising him enough to get him down for a second before he was on top of you again. Although you put up quite the struggle, you were never able to beat him no matter how many times you two sparred.  
"I win," he said, grinning. "Again."  
You struggled hard, but his arms were still pinning yours above your head easily. He was a lot stronger than you.  
"Shit," you mumbled. Your sheet hadn't really offered that much cover, and it had slipped at some point to reveal your breasts.  
"You've got a pretty nice body, (y/n)," he said, looking directly at your chest. "Don't know why you're still single."  
You cursed yourself for feeling this way about him. "Shut up."  
"No, I'm serious." Your eyes met and you blushed. "Why?"  
"None of your business."  
He bit his lip and looked at you, hard, as if he was searching your face for something. Then his eyes shifted back into the playful son of a bitch you were so used to dealing with.  
"Well, since I'm feeling so nice today, and since you're so incredibly lonely, I'm going to make you an offer."  
You furrowed your brows. "I'm not sure I follow."  
"I could alleviate some of this sexual frustration you've got going here."  
Your heart skipped a beat.  
"How kind of you," you said, rolling your eyes to disguise the hope that had accidentally spread through your body.  
His grip on your arms tightened, sending a chill down your spine. As much as you hated to admit it, this was really turning you on.  
"It's a good offer," he insisted. "I'm a fine specimen." He grinned at the expression on your face. "Come on."  
"Clint, you're such an ass."  
"I don't think you really feel that way," he retorted.  
"Really?" you asked, trying to keep calm. He couldn't have possibly...?  
"You said my name."  
Shit. "What?"  
"I heard you." His eyes bore into yours, making you shrink away from his gaze.  
"No I didn't," you said weakly, but you knew it was of no use. His name had been said numerous times, you were glad he'd only heard it once.  
"My name was on your lips like a goddamn prayer."  
You flushed an even darker shade of red. "You... Um."  
Clint tipped your chin up with his free hand. "You're real cute, you know that?"  
"Wh-what?"  
"One minute you're all insulting and shit and the next you're blushing like a virgin."  
"Shut up."  
"I'm saying I like it."  
You tried to see any deception is his blue eyes, but you could only see desire.  
"You just want to have sex."  
"I'm saying I like you, take it or leave it." His hand left your face and you gaped.  
"You just offered to relieve my sexual frustration. I don't think we have the same sort of 'like' going on. You're just horny."  
"So you do like me."  
"Godammit, Clint."  
He smiled. "You're not on your game today."  
"I'm a little distracted," you muttered.  
"Hey, same here," he said, eyeing your chest again.  
"Ugh."  
You struggled again but couldn't break out of his grip. You could feel yourself dripping onto the sheet under you. You wanted him.  
"Still horny, huh?"  
You stopped. "What makes you say that?"  
"You look like a porn star right now," he murmured. "You're all flushed and out of breath and your eyes are just screaming that you want to be fucked."  
"You're wrong," you breathed, but his face was getting closer to yours and it was making your heart race.  
"Don't think so."  
He kissed you hard, and you gave in and let out a moan of frustration as his tongue entered your mouth. He kept your hands in his grip and he used his free hand to trail down your neck and to your chest. He only stopped there to trace a finger around a nipple and then his hand continued under the sheet to where you were aching. You whimpered into his mouth as he sunk two fingers into you immediately, pumping them in and out. Subconsciously, you spread your legs to give him better access, which he noticed and chuckled, breaking the kiss.  
"Needy thing, aren't you?"  
"Clint..."  
Your eyes fluttered shut as he kissed and nipped along your jawline and down to your chest. He continued to tease you as he let go of your hands, making you immediately tangle your fingers in his golden hair as he kissed lower and lower down your body.  
You gasped as he withdrew his fingers from your dripping sex.  
"Please," you panted.  
"Please what?" he asked, tracing a finger up and down your slit.  
"Just... anything," you whined. "God."  
Clint seemed to accept your answer. He licked a line up your sex and you grasped at his hair, panting. His mouth on you was all you could feel. He sucked at your clit as you writhed beneath him.  
"Clint," you gasped, your eyes fluttering closed as your orgasm shook you.  
His mouth left you and he stared at you, cocking his head to the side in a silent question. Instead of answering, you grasped at the waistband of his pants and pulled down, freeing his erection. You took it into your hand, pumping up and down the shaft a few times. He groaned in a low tone and pushed you back down and pulled your shirt over your head. You could feel the head of his cock press up against your sex as he leaned down to speak into your ear.  
"Is this okay?" He was breathing hard.  
"Just do me already." You were whining but honestly you weren't thinking clearly enough to care.  
His eyebrows raised. "Don't tell me what to do."  
"Fuck you."  
He slowly filled you up until you were gasping from the stretch.  
When he was all the way in he paused, and you could feel your sexes pulsing together. Clint kissed your forehead, smiling faintly.  
"I really do like you, I promise."  
Then started to move, and you moaned from the sensation as he fucked you on the floor.  
As he began to go faster, you pulled the collar of his shirt so that you were kissing again. You bumped your head on the floor and mumbled a curse against his lips, and he pulled away, looking amused.  
"How'd you manage that?" he breathed, and he stopped thrusting and pulled out completely.  
You whined at him, but he only pressed a quick kiss to your lips and then picked you up from the floor as you wrapped your as and legs around him. He carried you over to the bed, nipping and licking at your ear as you fought to pull his shirt off. You only managed to get it up halfway before he placed you back on the bed and pushed himself inside you again.  
This time, you moaned louder. He felt absolutely incredible.  
"Do I feel better than your fingers?" he asked, smirking.  
"So much better," you panted, clutching at the sheets.  
"Damn straight."  
You threw your head back into the pillows as he continued, stroking your clit in time with his thrusts. As you felt yourself nearing your climax, you heard him mutter your name and you looked up to see him watching you through hooded eyes. You felt yourself tighten as he looked at you with those dark eyes.  
"You're- oh fuck," he muttered, his thrusts getting more sporadic as he became more undone.  
"Clint," was all you could gasp in reply as you came, tightening around him again and feeling the warmth as he followed, muttering your name into your ear.  
You both stopped moving for a few seconds, breathing hard as you came back to your senses. Then he pulled out and laid down next to you, pulling you close. You snuggled up against his half bare chest and laughed.  
"You're still almost dressed," you said, pouting.  
"Just try and get me otherwise," he challenged.  
"It's on, bitch."  
You tackled him again and attempted to pull his shirt off all the way, shrieking with laughter as he began to tickle your sides. You toppled off of him, and he took the opportunity to pin you down again and pepper light kisses on your neck, making you laugh again.  
"Clint, stop that," you protested, giggling with a giddiness you hadn't felt in awhile.  
"No," he said, his words pressed to your skin. "You're mine now."  
You smiled and he wrapped his arms around you as he rolled over so that you were laying on his chest.  
"Hey, so are we like, a thing now?" you asked, tracing his jaw with your fingers absentmindedly.  
"I sure hope so," he responded, smirking at you.  
"Nice."  
"Also, you're not allowed to masturbate with the door open anymore."  
You laughed, laying your head down on his chest as his arms wrapped around you and held you in place firmly. "Alright."  
"I'm serious. You gotta let me watch, though."  
"Fucking perv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't really know enough about hawkeye to make a decent fic, sorry homies. I tried tho!! :) next is thor i think?  
> also sorry about the birdseed thing


	6. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat catches you. And it’s the moment you’d literally just been dreaming of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry i know thor was supposed to be next but i just realized im gay as fuck  
> Also its been like a year sorry again  
> And content wise this might not be what you wanted but its sure as hell what i wanted so i guess im sorry bout that too lmao

Nat smirked at you as you tried to slow your frantic heartbeat.  
"Holy fuck, Nat!" you exclaimed, your face turning a light pink. "You scared the shit out of me!"  
You pulled the blanket over your lower half as she chuckled at you.  
"Enjoying the single life, I see," she teased, taking a step closer. "At least lock your goddamn door, (Y/N)."  
You cringed. “God, I’m so fucking stupid.”  
Nat just crossed her arms at you. “Is this some sort of exhibitionist shit? I had no idea you were so kinky. I had you pegged as vanilla.”  
“That’s not... I really didn't think anyone would be walking around this late," you mumbled, trying to play it cool. Nat was being chill about it, why couldn't you?  
Nat glanced at your hand casually. "You know, it's a lot more satisfying with something bigger inside."  
You now blushed a dark red. "Um, actually, I'm not really... a fan of, um. Men? Romantically, anyway."  
Nat's expression remained the same. "I am quite aware of that, hun."  
Your eyes widened. "How could you tell?"  
"You could say my gaydar is pretty accurate," she mused. "Also, you just moaned by name as you were fingering yourself so..." she trailed off as she saw you freeze.  
She walked up to the side of your bed and tilted your chin up, forcing you to look at her. You bit your lip and tried to avoid her gaze, and found yourself staring at her pajamas. She was wearing a tight black cami and quite possibly the shortest shorts you'd ever seen.  
"My eyes are up here."  
You reluctantly met her eyes. She was not smiling.  
"You like me. Or at least, have some sort of feelings for me.” It wasn't a question, and she trailed her gaze down your now trembling form.  
"I... yeah. I do."  
Her hard gaze softened and she gave you a little grin.  
"Good."  
You weren't given time to process that response before she was kissing you, her soft lips pressed to yours. You wrapped your arms around her and pulled her onto your lap, feeling your heart rate spike.  
She straddled you comfortably and began to grind softly down onto you, making you moan into the kiss.  
“Oh my god, Nat,” you breathed against her lips, shaking as she grazed her nails against the front of your shirt. Her fingers found a nipple and she tugged it roughly, grinning down at you when you pressed your chest forward into her hand.  
“You look like you want something, love,” she teased, tracing circles on your chest with her nails.  
Coherent thoughts weren’t really a priority with where you were mentally, so you just took her hand and slid it under the covers to where you were aching.  
She seemed surprised but far from disappointed. Her fingers continued their lazy stroking pattern until she reached the area that made you let out a satisfied moan and buck against her hand.  
“Nat,” you sighed, shuddering as she slipped two fingers inside you.  
“You look so good like this,” she purred, moving her fingers faster. “So needy.”  
You moaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head down so you could kiss her fiercely, continuing to buck your hips as you got closer.  
Nat moaned quietly into your mouth as you held her head in place with one hand and scratched down her back with the other, but she did not stop thrusting her fingers into you.  
You reached the end of your self control and your head rolled back as you came, moaning Nat’s name like a prayer.  
Nat was breathing just as heavily as you were, pulling her fingers out of you slowly and licking them off.  
You took a gasping breath. “I want to do so many things to you right now.”  
Her eyes flashed with lust. “Fucking do them, then.”  
Before she could take another breath, you had both of her arms pinned down to the bed beside her your tongue inside her mouth.  
It was her turn to buck her hips up on you as you shoved a knee against her still clothed crotch.  
Her back arched and she moaned into your mouth and you pinned both her hands above her head and began to kiss down her neck.  
“Oh, fuck (Y/N),” she gasped as you moved her shirt up and licked up the underside of her breast. “I want you so bad.”  
You bit down on her nipple in response, feeling her press back against your knee. You felt a definite wetness through the thin fabric of her shorts.  
“You’re not wearing any underwear?” you asked, extremely aroused. You confirmed this when you slipped your finger under the elastic of her pajama bottoms and sunk it directly into her. “Who’s the needy one here, luv?”  
“Oh my god,” Nat moaned. “You’re a fucking goddess.” She was lifting her hips completely off the bed, trying to move herself as close as possible to your fingers.  
You grinned and let go of her hands to move down and kiss her right above the waistband of her shorts.  
She groaned a small “fuck” and gripped your hair, watching you slide her shorts down her legs. You paused, sliding your fingers out of her.  
“Please-“ she began to plead, but you held your fingers up to her mouth, letting her lick them clean.  
“Sit up,” you intoned.  
Nat sat up quickly, still maintaining an aura of grace despite her pleading.  
“On the edge of the bed.”  
She complied, moving to sit right on the edge of the bed in front of you.  
You kneeled down in front of her.  
“Spread you legs.”  
If you hadn’t known better, you’d have thought she was embarrassed. She slowly moved her legs slightly apart in front of you.  
You smirked. “Luv, I’ve seen exactly how flexible you are.” You traced a finger down from the middle of her chest to right below her stomach. “Spread them.”  
Nat grinned slyly and spread her legs for you. You gave her an approving smile and scratched up the inside of her thigh.  
“Now spread yourself open.”  
Nat didn’t hesitate this time as she reached down to spread herself wide open, only about five inches from your face. You knew she could feel your breath.  
“Good girl.”  
You kissed the inside of her thigh, about two inches from where she still held her hands in place. You teased her with your tongue, moving down to kiss her fingers. Watching her twitch, you grinned. You wanted only a bit more.  
“Tell me what you want,” you breathed, so close to her that she twitched with every articulation of your words.  
“I want you to use your mouth until I cum, goddamnit.”  
“Alright.”  
You immediately licked a stripe up her wet slit, and she quickly tangled her hands in your hair, letting out a gasp. Allowing your tongue to sink into her, you moved one of your hands to her clit and rubbed around in slow circles.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” Nat was gasping and gripping your hair hard enough to tear it out of your head. You swirled your tongue around her clit and sunk two fingers back inside her, pumping faster.  
She came violently, practically yelling your name.  
When she had stopped tightening around your fingers, you pulled them out and she pulled you into a deep kiss.  
“You’re so fucking hot,” she mumbled against your lips.  
“God, you too,” you moaned.  
“I actually, I brought something that you might enjoy,” Nat said, pulling away from you. She got up and left for a second, returning with a pillowcase with an object inside. “I was going to use this on you earlier but goddamn if I didn’t forget everything but your name.”  
You laughed. “What is it?”  
She grinned and pulled a double-ended dildo out of the pillowcase. “Something bigger.”  
You licked your lips. “You’re not wrong.”  
Nat licked up the side of the sex toy, holding her gaze steady on you as she took half of it into her throat and pulled it back out.  
“You definitely don’t need to lubricate the goddamn thing, get over here,” you breathed, and she laughed, bringing the toy over to your bed.  
You both positioned yourselves across from each other on the bed, spreading your legs over one another’s. Nat paused and looked back up at you.  
“What?” you asked, confused.  
“I just want to try something.”  
She suddenly thrust her hips so that your legs scissored and you felt her warmth pressed up against your own.  
You gasped and bucked your hips.  
“God, you’re so wet,” she moaned, thrusting against you.  
“Nat,” was all you managed to choke out as she grinded into you.  
You continued for a minute until Nat stopped and pulled back. “I need something inside me right the fuck now.”  
“Do it, please,” you groaned.  
Nat took the dildo and eased one side into you slowly.  
You bit your lip to keep yourself from screaming for her to fuck you. The stretch felt so good.  
She eased herself onto the other side until you once again could feel her wetness against yours, both filled to the brim with the toy.  
You both couldn’t contain yourselves from moving and began to thrust your hips against each other, letting out loud sounds of pleasure.  
“God Nat,” you almost yelled. “Harder.”  
Nat thrust harder and you cried out in appreciation.  
A sound from the door caught both of you by surprise, but neither of you could stop moving at this point.  
Clint, Tony, and Bucky stood in the doorway, watching with both surprise and obvious arousal by the tent in their pants.  
“What the fuck,” Tony muttered quietly, pawing at himself through his jeans. “This is literally a dream come true.”  
Nat looked at you quickly. “You fucking exhibitionist,” she accused, but didn’t stop. If anything, she thrusted harder against you, driving the toy deeper inside you.  
“Whatever you want to call it, luv,” you moaned loudly. You turned your attention to the boys. “You can touch yourselves. I want to watch you get off to us.”  
You’d never seen three men unzip their pants quicker in your entire life.  
Bucky whistled. “Dames like you are my absolute favorite, doll.”  
Clint just groaned quietly, watching you both with intensity.  
“Fuck,” Nat gasped. “I’m gonna cum.”  
“God, me too,” you moaned, and you both moved faster and faster until you felt Nat shiver. You both came explosively, twitching around the toy until your bodies were exhausted. You slowly pulled the toy out of both of you and sat up to watch the boys still standing in the doorway, jerking it furiously.  
You looked at Nat. “I don’t know about you, but I think we owe these boys a favor for giving us such a compliment.”  
Nat raised her eyebrows and smirked. “What did you have in mind?”  
You grinned and beckoned the men closer, who all were at the side of the bed in about a second.  
“Just what you’d expect, probably,” you said, and immediately took Bucky’s cock in your mouth, stroking Clint with your hand.  
“Oh shit,” Bucky groaned, pushing you further onto himself. “You’re... oh fuck.”  
Nat took your lead and licked a stripe up Tony’s cock, watching his jaw drop and she began to bob her head up and down on his dick.  
You stroked Clint faster, feeling him shivering at your touch.  
“Shit, (Y/N),” he moaned. “Shit.”  
You took Bucky as far into your mouth as you could and you felt him shudder. He came into your mouth, keeping your head in place with both his hands. You swallowed and began sucking Clint off, only to have him cum in your mouth 30 seconds later. Nat had also finished Tony off, and was licking him clean. You both sat back, panting. Nat had some cum dribbled down her chin, and you leaned over to lick it off. She laughed and fell back onto the bed, dragging you down with her.  
You lifted your head briefly.  
“You guys can go. Thanks.”  
The guys looked fucking obliterated, but they had enough brain cells left to walk out the door, and Tony winked as he shut it behind them.  
“Thanks, ladies,” he said right before the door closed.  
You and Nat just let yourselves catch a breath for a moment.  
“So... that was pretty good,” Nat said finally. “That was pretty fucking good.”  
“Yeah.” You smiled at her. “Sure was.”  
You paused. “Um, I still really like you though. Like, a lot. And only you. I’m just kind of a hoe.”  
“Hun. When did I say this was a problem?” she asked, almost offended. “That was the hardest I’ve cum in my whole life.”  
You couldn’t stop the huge smile from spreading over your face. “Same.”  
You cuddled her close, stroking her hair as her eyes drifted shut.  
“So do you want to like... date?”  
She nodded, a peaceful smile over her gorgeous features. “Seems like a good idea, sailor.”  
You kissed the top of her head. “Cool. Glad you heard me and decided to stop by.”  
“Glad you’re such a kinky piece of shit,” she retorted.  
“Aw shucks.” You giggled. “G’night, luv.”  
“Night, hun.”  
You both fell asleep, tangled in the covers and each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows whats happening next and when  
> Im only posting bc i realized this shits got like 30000 views and i crave validation so im super into it  
> Thanks guys i love yall


End file.
